


Eyes

by Anithene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Gen, Gen Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/Anithene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow tries his hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

He hates those eyes.

Grimmjow hates them with everything he has. The way they glared, haughtily, with such _hope_ , no matter how hard or fast he beat the kid up, no matter how many punches or wounds he inflicts. Those eyes would not stop mocking him.

 _I’m superior to you,_ they say to him. _Beat me down, and I will rise again._

Grimmjow screams and flings Ichigo across the plane, watching him hurtle into a stone pillar. Dust gathers all around them. Blood wets Grimmjow’s front and side, dripping from his electric blue hair, now longer with his Resurrection. His tails flicks back and forth, back and forth.

Behind them, the woman screams, and her tears disgust him.

He raises both clawed hands and releases _Rending Claw._ He stands, like a prideful cat, and smirks down at his opponent. Ichigo screams nonsense about his friends, his _nakama,_ and it fills Grimmjow with black, sticky hate. They fight again.

Grimmjow tries his hardest. He tries harder than he’s ever done anything before. He pushes himself until he breaks.

He’s cut down anyway.

 _I’m superior to you,_ those eyes say. _I will defeat you, no matter the cost._

Grimmjow hates those eyes.

 


End file.
